


Love Live and the Wonderful Rush of Sorting

by angelheartbeat, orphan_account



Series: Love Live  in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute magical beans, Damn Nico you tell that hat, Feelsy at points, Foreshadowing, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Live AU, Magic, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Sorting, Sorting Ceremony, cute beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would happen if the μ's girls went to Hogwarts? What house would they end up in? This is our version of their Sortings and their first look at the castle.(Takes place at least two generations after Harry Potter)CURRENTLY ON HIATUS





	1. The Third Years- Eli Ayase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm IdolTrash31, I'll be writing the first five Sortings, after that my amazing friend, SpookyScarySkelesans will take over! Hope you enjoy! (By the way, in my Sortings when speech is in '____' it is thought speech, so nonverbal. Speech with normal inverted commas "____" is verbal speech)

Eli walked up to the castle with the other first years. She was scared. She felt small in the face of Hogwarts huge walls. She was scared of which house she would be sorted into. None of her family had been to Hogwarts before, they had gone to Durmstrang or been homeschooled. Of course, Eli had studied Hogwarts since she moved. It had a rich history. Then there were the more recent events like Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and his fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was all grown up now and as were his children and many nieces and nephews. She wondered yet again what the Sorting Hat would say. 

Eli was now just outside the Great Hall, the first years were muttering excitedly. The doors swung open and Eli couldn't help but gasp in awe. It was beautiful. She had to run a bit to catch up with the first years. It was beautiful in a sense she had never seen, no felt, before. It was homely, warm, the smell of wax in the air, it wasn't the frosty beauty she was used to. Then she looked up. She gasped again. The other students were pointing up too. Constellations and clouds painted the ceiling and below that were floating candles. Eli felt so happy already, she felt like this was her home and she'd barely just arrived. 

The students gathered in front of the Sorting Hat and professors. The Sorting was about to begin.  
"Abercrombie, Gregory" was called and sorted to Hufflepuff. Two girls, twins, were sorted into Slytherin and another girl into Hufflepuff. "Ayase, Eli" called the deputy head.  
Eli walked up to the stall and the Hat was placed upon her head. 'Hmm,' it said into her mind 'You're difficult, plenty of wisdom in there, a sharp, clear mind. You have a goal and you want to achieve it, you'll stop at nothing, very Slytherin like. You're loyal but not a Hufflepuff that's for sure. Ah, I see now. You suffer in silence, you put others before yourself, yes? If that's the case...' "Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted finally. Eli grinned happily. She was a bit embarrassed it had taken so long. Eli Ayase sat down at the Gryffindor table, ready to begin her year at Hogwarts.


	2. The Third Years- Nozomi Tojou

Nozomi sat in a boat upon the black lake. She didn't know who the other people were, she didn't ask and they didn't ask, they were all too busy pointing and nervously giggling. When her Hogwarts letter had come Nozomi wasn't really surprised, her cards had told her something like that was going to happen. She wasn't very worried about the Sorting either, the cards had told her which house she was most likely to be put in. Nozomi looked at the lake. It shone black and white in the moonlight. The stars were beautiful. She named each constellation she knew and looked at her cards again. They didn't foretell much.

The boats docked. Finally, they reached the castle and gathered outside the Great Hall. A flash of blonde hair caught Nozomi in the face. She snorted. A small girl with dark hair turned to her. "Why is your hair purple?" She asked. Nozomi stared at her.  
"Because it is." She replied. The girl shrugged and turned away.   
The doors opened and Nozomi couldn't help but be amazed by the beautiful ceiling. She noticed a blonde girl trailing behind them as they walked to the Sorting Hat and stool. She ran to catch them up. Nozomi wasn't really paying much attention when the Sorting began. The blonde girl was sorted fifth. A Gryffindor. Nozomi sighed. She had seemed intriguing. Her turn to be sorted came much later.   
She walked to the stool and the Hat was placed on her head. 'Oho,' it said. 'You're already know where you're going, don't you? Let's make this quick and easy then!' "Ravenclaw!" The cards had been right. Nozomi Tojou sat down at the Ravenclaw table and smiled.


	3. The Third Years- Nico Yazawa

Nico Yazawa didn't care much for Hogwarts. It was full of giggling idiots. They giggled on the boats and giggled outside the Great Hall. She wanted to slap them. Of course, really, she was very impressed with Hogwarts and it's beauty and felt happy but she wouldn't let anyone else know that. There was at least one girl who wasn't a giggling idiot. She had sat in the same boat as Nico, looking at cards. A fortune teller or something. Ugh. But at least she wasn't as stupid as the rest. 

Outside the Great Hall she saw the violet haired card girl again. She had no idea how to start a conversation so she just asked why her hair was purple. The girl replied with "because it is" which was fair enough in Nico's opinion so she decided to keep ignoring everyone. Her parents were Slytherins so she was probably going to be one too. Huh. Funny how it worked like that. Most families all seemed to have similar personalities which was pretty weird when you thought about it. Nico didn't want to be a Slytherin, everyone hated Slytherins still, even though there wasn't much to hate anymore. Sure some Slytherins were uppity snobs but they really were much better compared to... A while back. Nico wanted people to like her, she just didn't know how to go about it and she didn't think being in Slytherin would help much.  
She waited through the whole Sorting and came dead last. "Yazawa, Nico" was called and she huffed slightly. As if she didn't know it was her turn. She was the only one left. She sat down on the stool, arms crossed. 'Huh, last one and quite easy I see. Boring.' the Hat said.  
'Hey!' said Nico right back. 'Don't you dare call me boring you stupid old hat'  
'My, my! I'm sorry, but really, it's obvious. You're a lonely, feisty person who wants friends but you don't seem to care about other people's feelings.'  
'Hey! You obviously don't either, you stupid, dusty piece of material. Were you really off of Gryffindors head? Because I could sort you into Slytherin myself.'  
'Calm down little one and let me sort you.'  
'Don't call me little! And you needn't bother Sorting me because I know right where I'm going!'  
'Fine then,' said the Hat  
'Fine then,' said Nico. She got up, slammed the Hat on the stool and stalked off to the Slytherin table with her nose in the air. Everyone stared. Nico Yazawa sat down at the Slytherin table and made Hogwarts history.


	4. The Second Years- Honoka Kousake

Honoka grinned broadly as she stepped onto the platform at Hogsmeade Station, hand in hand with her two best friends! Nothing could be more exciting! She was bouncing on the balls of her feet. They climbed into the boats together and Honoka's whole face lit up with awe and nervous joy. A beautiful castle for a school and classes in magic, there would feasts, cute magic creatures and potions and dormitories, it would be so much fun! And how could Honoka forget the houses and the amazing sport of Quidditch? It was all to wonderful, a sort of wonderful rush in the heart. There was the problem of which house she would be in... But she'd wait until the Sorting Ceremony before she worried about that.

The Hat had finished singing. Now, Honoka decided, was the time to worry. She would be sorted first out of her, Kotori and Umi. She had to get it right. She didn't want to be left alone. "Kousaka, Honoka." was called and Honoka walked determinedly up to the Hat and sat down in the stool. The Hat was placed on her head.  
'Hello,' said Honoka. 'How are you?'   
The Hat sighed happily. 'Ah, such a rare occasion when I am asked that. I am well, thank you. And you?'   
Honoka thought a second, 'A little nervous I guess,' she admitted honestly. 'My two best friends are getting Sorted after me and we're all nervous we won't be together anymore.'  
'A little inter-house friendship would be marvellous anyhow, my dear. Even if they are Sorted differently, true friends would not leave you.'  
Honoka pondered this. 'Thank you, I feel a bit better now. But shouldn't you Sort me soon? We'll hold up the queue.'  
'Yes, I suppose so, I was rather enjoying our little conversation' The Hat sighed wistfully. 'Well now, let's see. Determined, loyal and willing to do anything for your friends. Those are lovely traits.'  
'Thank you' Honoka smiled.  
'You're welcome, anyhow, now the main battle is between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I think that you are best suited to Gryffindor. Though, seeing as you were so nice to me, I think you're opinion can be considered a factor too.'  
'You're asking me? I don't really mind. But I do want to be strong, I do want to win for my friends and help them win too.'  
'Thank you,' said the Hat. "Gryffindor!" He yelled and Honoka smiled. "Bye," she said quietly, "It was lovely talking to you, have a nice year!" 

Honoka ran, almost skipped to the Gryffindor table and looked back at Umi and Kotori, vowing to herself that they would always be the best of friends.


	5. The Second Years- Kotori Minami

Kotori had always been terrified that she'd end up alone. Together, they had got on the Hogwarts Express, excited and happy and nervous. Together they had leaped off in excitement at Hogsmeade station and stared around in joy. Together, they had boarded the boats, all three of them struggling to hold hands across the boat. Together, they had gasped in awe and delight when they saw the castle of Hogwarts. Together, they had walked up to the castle, still hand in hand, bouncing in joy. Together, they had marvelled at the star-strewn ceiling. Together they had listened to the Sorting Hats song. Together, they clapped. 

Kotori alone noticed that Honoka's hand had loosened in her own. Honoka alone, walked to the hat, first out of the trio and was sorted. Kotori felt her heart leap with fear. The "what-ifs" ran through her mind and she shivered. Soon, her name was called and Kotori alone walked to the stool and took her seat. 'Not too tricky I see, two houses to consider...' the Sorting Hat murmured. Kotori jumped in surprise. 'So... Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? You have great loyalty and friendship and you don't want to lose that but, then again, you have a clear, ready mind, determined to learn. Well, over all, I have to say...' "Ravenclaw!" Kotori's heart fell and she met Honoka's eyes.   
Kotori turned sharply to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Tears in her eyes. Where would Umi go?


	6. The Second Years - Umi Sonoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo! I'm the other author of this work, SpookyScarySkelesans! I'm gonna be doing the rest of the sortings from here, so look forward to seeing me!

Umi took a deep breath, her heart pounding. She had seen the pure disappointment on Kotori's face as she rushed to the Ravenclaw table, and hoped with all her heart that she could join her. 

Her ears seemed numb as her name was called, and she walked with shaky legs to the stool, exhaling one terrified breath as the hat was placed on her head. 

"Oh, ho ho, now let me see here..." the hat crowed, and Umi could almost feel it's intrigue. 

"A strong mind... Willing to learn and teach others, perhaps Ravenclaw would fit you..."

Umis heart leapt. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, just somewhere she could be with one of her best friends, please,  _please.._

"Then again, a strong loyalty... Fierce... My, my, you're a tough one, aren't you?"

 _Please let me be with my friends,_ Umi begged the hat. Peeking through a crack in her closed eyes, she saw Kotori on the Ravenclaw table, looking alone and lost. And over on the Gryffindor table, Honoka waving and mouthing words of encouragement. What if... 

"Well now, you've gone rather melancholy, hm?"

Oh, god. She forgot the hat could hear her. 

 _Be strong, Umi,_ she told herself, and she felt the hat nod approvingly. 

"Well, with a will like that, and what I've seen in your head... Better make it..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Umi heard the hat shout to the hall her house, and she took it off her head shakily, wobbling to the Gryffindor table. She vaguely felt Honoka hugging her gratefully, but couldn't help glancing at Kotori, alone in Ravenclaw. 

_We'll still see each other, right?_


	7. The First Years - Rin Hoshizora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man whoops I procrastinated

Rin felt excitement bubble in her stomach as she gazed up, stars filling the hall. Her anxiety-filled best friend gripped her hand tightly, and the ginger girl bobbed up and down, hardly daring to wait. 

"Can you believe this, Kayochin?" she whispered to the girl beside her, using one of her affectionate pet names. "Can you believe we're finally here?"

Hanayo smiled softly, trying to focus on the names being called. Stretching up onto her toes in an attempt to see above peoples heads, Rin felt a sudden wave of fear, as her best friend squeezed her hand tighter, almost imperceptibly. 

 _What if we're not together...?_ a voice in her head nagged. 

Shaking aside the fears, Rin noticed the line had dwindled, and a shock ran through her as the next name was called. 

"Hoshizora, Rin."

With shaking legs, Rin gave Hanayos hand one last squeeze and let go, making her way to the front and sitting down on the stool. All eyes were trained on her and she felt suddenly self-conscious as the old, weathered hat was lowered onto her head. 

"Mm, well, let's have a look at you," a sudden voice spoke in her head, and she jumped a little. In the line, she could see Hanayos face crease into worry, and that alone was enough to make her calm a little. 

A soft humming echoed in her head from the beaten old hat, and she tried to calm herself by thinking of cats. Cats and Kayochin. Kitties and Kayochin, kitties and Kayochin, kitties and Kayochin... 

"My, aren't you an interesting one! Loyal, certainly, but you have a streak of energy and confidence that could most certainly put you in Gryffindor. Not the scholarly type, so Ravenclaw doesn't quite seem your thing, and you're not the most cunning girl in the world."

The hat mused out loud, although Rin supposed she was the only one who could hear it - since, of course, she hadn't heard it speaking for anyone else. 

"Sporty, are you?"

"Of course, nya!"

She could have kicked herself. Even in her thoughts, when she was trying to be formal, her catlike tendencies prevailed. 

"Nya? How cute! Well, now, lets see. You're a sporty type, occasionally pushy, but you certainly mean well. Energetic, excitable, sometimes a little too much. You don't much like hard work, but..."

Rin held her breath. This was the most tense she could remember being, probably ever. She shook slightly, biting her lip, and tried to regain the energy the hat was talking about. 

"Well, I think you could possibly be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I'm leaning more towards Gryffindor, but... any preferences, my little cat girl?"

Rin thought about Hanayo, about her best friends purity and loyalty, and what house she would be in. It seemed unlikely that she would be in Gryffindor, and if she knew anything about the hat by the way he had analysed her, Kayochin would be Hufflepuff. So.. 

"If Hanayo can be in Hufflepuff too, I'd rather be with her."

"Hmm, thinking of your friends? Well, little kitty, time to turn into a badger. You belong in.. 

HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rin heard the hat shout the last word to the Great Hall, and the Hufflepuff table started clapping. Unable to contain herself, she leaped off the stool, grinning, and jumped into the air. Pulling the hat off her head and sitting it on the stool, she somehow found the time to whisper a word or two to it. 

"Thank you-nya!"

With that, she ran off to the Hufflepuff table, casting a glance at where Hanayo stood, clearly anxious. The ginger girl slowed to a stop and sat down, keeping her eyes trained on her best friend. She thanked the hat over and over for giving her a chance to choose, and she simply hoped she had made the right choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rin was a little ooc in this but ssh


End file.
